WhatItsLikeToBeATestSubject
by Kiwi-Marie13
Summary: Two kids are forced into a test. One that measures power, strength, and memory.


Aliana's POV*

Day 5475

Today I woke up in a chamber. It's not that much different from the others I have woken up in. Being a test subject for scientists to figure out what I am makes things difficult. I over heard the scientists talking, and they said that my family was threatening a law suit if they didn't release me... I have a family?... I had been in testing since I could last remember... The Dornwell family... Today I get to rest... It's Thursday... March 22nd, 2030... 5475 days, 131400 hours, 7884000 minutes, and 473040000 seconds... When your a test subject all you can really do is watch the clock and hope the series of tests is over soon.

There's three kinds of tests they usually do on me. The injury test, the memory test, and the power test. The injury test tests how fast I get injuries and how fast they heal. The memory test speaks for itself, it tests my memory. It tests if I can improve my memory greater just by one thought. And then the last test they always run on me, no matter where I go, no matter which chamber I get put in, the last freaking test they run on me. The power test. In this test I get put into a tester tube and a bunch of wires are connected to me. During this test several mind jumbles and shockwaves hit you and it feels like someone just punched you in the gut 20 times then stabbed you 10 times and left you to die without finishing their job. It hurts but after the test has been run on you a dozen times a day, sometimes even weeks. All you can do when their running the tests is hope that its over soon.

Today I heard a new voice. Maybe another person that's like me? That's doing these tests like me? I look up from my notebook that was filled with doodles and see a guy. He looks to be about 17. Definantely new. He is wearing a bandana around his eyes... for some reason he looks so... familiar...

"Hello? My na-" as I go to say my name and introduce myself he whirls around and stares at me. I have to be honest and say that... it scared the living hell out of me. What I saw was horrifying. Fangs for k-9's, long dark shaggy hair, blood red marks on his face and neck. Then suddenly it popped into my brain who he was. My eyes widened and I backed more against the wall until my back was fully against it. I felt defenseless. This guy... his stare... it had the power to spilt a room in half... people would split when he stared at them... they would leave as fast as they could... I was so scared. I couldn't move...

First my breathing picked up...

1..

2..

3...

Then my shaking...

4..

5..

6...

Then my body felt burning hot...

7..

8..

9...

Suddenly I saw him go flying across the room... his bandana flew off... his eyes... their gorgeous... but I can't look into them for long... but their so pretty.

"My names Aliana. (Alie-ana) what's yours?" I was finally able to squeak out.

"Jerome. Jerome Fletcher." He replied. That's where I knew him. His dad was one of the scientists! I screamed and hid myself and he stared at me confused.

"Y-your dad! H-he!-" I was cut off by him stopping me. He stared at me. Eyes filled with fury. Anger even.

"He put me in here." Jerome started walking towards me and the fear filled me again. I don't know what he's capable of. He might even be like his dad for all I know. All I knew was that I wanted away from him. Away from my fear of others.

1...

2...

3...

I stood and got ready to move away fast or scream or both.

4...

5...

6...

As he got close I felt my face burning... what was happening? He was smiling devilishly... agh... I gotta get out of here...

As I took a deep breath ready to scream he put a finger on my lips and suddenly I figured out why I was burning up in the face region of my body.

"Your blushing really hard Aliana. Your basically a tomato. Are you okay?" He said and I saw in his eyes what I saw in no one else... Sincerity. I kind of enjoyed seeing it up close. It was nice.

BANG*

I flinched and punched Jerome hard in the face and bolted to a different corner out of instinct. I looked at the door and saw the scientist smiling.

"Good job Jerome. We have what we need. Your free to leave." I could tell Jerome was confused by just watching. I looked at him not knowing the emotion that I was feeling. Anger? No... Sadness? Nope... Guilt? Kinda...

"Y-you lied to m-me?" I looked at him confused and shocked and sad. He looked at me confused and shook his head

"No! I wouldnt lie to someone I JUST met! Dad what th-" SLAP... Jerome fell back as his dad was standing in front of him.

"I said. Your free to leave Jerome." Jerome got up and stumbled to the doorway and glanced back at me and tears formed in my eyes as I felt betrayed. He mouthed an apology and that's when I blacked out. I blacked out the rest of what happened but when I came back to it, the scientist was on the ground passed out and Jerome was staring at me flaberghasted. I looked at him tears welling in my eyes again

"i-i..." he looked at me and smiled

"Y-you saved me Aliana. Th-thank you." Jerome had tears welling up as he gave me a tight hug I heard alarms going off. "Maybe we should get out of here first though. I know a way out. Follow me." He then grabbed my hand and ran towards an exit.


End file.
